


The Sourwolf's Human

by RileyMasters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tugging his jacket tighter, he slowly walked to his (boyfriend’s? Alpha’s?) house, leaving his beloved jeep broken down in his driveway miles behind him.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sourwolf's Human

**Author's Note:**

> Conveniently ignoring pretty much everything after 3A. I like my show my way, without dealing with Jeff Davis’ bullshit. Stiles can be interpreted as being underage for many of these, whoops.
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I've written in nearly 18 months. Forgive the rust!

**#01 – Walking**  
Tugging his jacket tighter, he slowly walked to his (boyfriend’s? Alpha’s?) house, leaving his beloved jeep broken down in his driveway miles behind him.  
  
**#02 – Waltz**  
The running joke was that Derek forgot that Stiles had two left feet and couldn’t walk - let alone dance - to save his life; little did their guests know just how much practice the newlyweds put into learning.  
  
**#03 – Wishes**  
It could be considered childish, but both Stiles and Derek would always make a silent wish whenever they saw a shooting star.  
  
**#04 – Wonder**  
Though he would never say it aloud, Derek always loved it when Stiles went on one of his rants, delving deep into the lore and wonder of their dark world.  
  
**#05 – Worry**  
When Derek didn’t check in, it was all Allison and Lydia could do to keep Stiles from storming the woods, looking for their wayward Alpha.  
  
**#06 – Whimsy**  
When Stiles started acting odd - or, rather, odder than usual - Derek knew there was a serious problem.  
  
**#07 – Waste/Wasteland**  
In the aftermath of their sacrifices to save their parents, the Nematon was nothing more than a distant memory, something both Alpha and human were happy to note.  
  
**#08 – Whiskey and rum**  
“Two drinks, then I’m cutting you off, Stiles,” Derek said, knowing just how much of a lightweight his boyfriend could be with rum.  
  
**#09 – War**  
Derek never wanted any of the teens in his pack involved in the war against the Alpha Pack, though it wasn’t too much of a surprise when Stiles shoehorned his way into battle, dead set on protecting his friends and chosen Alpha.  
  
**#10 – Weddings**  
While Scott and Allison’s nuptials were super important, the talk of the town was about the Sheriff’s son and his boyfriend, not on the happy newlyweds.  
  
**#11 – Birthday**  
“For someone whose birthday is on Christmas, you sure don’t have any cheer, Sourwolf.”  
  
**#12 – Blessing**  
When Sheriff Stilinski gave his permission for Derek to start dating Stiles, the boy spent days radiating happiness.  
  
**#13 – Bias**  
“I’m not biased, I’m just damn stubborn when it comes to my pack, Stiles.”  
  
**#14 – Burning**  
It was his worst nightmare coming true again: his loved one trapped inside their home while it burned, with him being unable to save him.  
  
**#15 – Breathing**  
Derek finally was able to take a deep breath of clean air, and Stiles rocked back on his heels in relief.  
  
**#16 – Breaking**  
After their first “bedroom meeting”, Stiles did whatever he could to layer his clothing, lest he get thrown into another wall and break another rib.  
  
**#17 – Belief**  
“Mountain ash takes me believing in myself, Derek, something that’s just a little hard for me right now.”  
  
**#18 – Balloon**  
Derek Hale learned very quickly that buying Stiles a balloon every time they went to a fair or amusement park was a tradition that he was never allowed to forget or stop.  
  
**#19 – Balcony**  
“You know, Sourwolf, throwing my clothes off our two story balcony is just on this side of chiche, right?”  
  
**#20 – Bane**  
The Alpha loved Stiles, but there were sometimes the teenager tap-danced on his last nerve.  
  
**#21 – Quiet**  
It was unnerving, Derek thought, that the only thing that could make Stiles go silent was hospitals, and visiting their loved ones within.  
  
**#22 – Quirks**  
There was exactly one place inside the Hale-Stilinski house where his lover’s quirks were not allowed to go - but the kitchen was not one of them.  
  
**#23 – Question**  
Stiles had the talent of getting the answers they needed out of the strangest of people, just by layering his inane questions, Derek noted.  
  
**#24 – Quarrel**  
Once a week, the pack would return to their family homes for the night, waiting out the storm that was Derek and Stiles’ latest argument.  
  
**#25 – Quitting**  
The only reason Derek knew Stiles had gone through with his threat with leaving the supernatural behind was the sight of Stiles’ bat laying across his kitchen table.  
  
**#26 – Jump**  
Seeing Derek standing on the edge was almost too much for the young human to bare.  
  
**#27 – Jester**  
“I thought you were mated to a human, Hale, not to a pathetic court jester,” the rouge growled, staring down Derek, claws only centimeters from ripping out Stiles’ throat.  
  
**#28 – Jousting**  
“The fact that Derek thought that teaching the Betas a bastardized version of jousting was a good idea shows clearly that he should not take your suggestions, Stiles!”  
  
**#29 – Jewel**  
Seeing the reflection of ruby-red eyes in his mirror ordinarily wouldn’t have a comfort, but the thick eyebrows were a dead giveaway that it was his lover attempting to sneak up on him, instead of someone else.  
  
**#30 – Just**  
“Just don’t you dare die for me, Hale,” Stiles snapped, shocking the Betas, and leaving his Alpha staring into nothingness.  
  
**#31 – Smirk**  
“Goddamn it Stiles, I know you slept with Derek last night so you can stop smirking that you’re not a virgin anymore!”  
  
**#32 – Sorrow**  
Hand and hand they tore down the Hale house, finally letting the pain from that horrific night fade to just memories.  
  
**#33 – Stupidity**  
Stiles knew that trying to hide his latest injuries was a stupid idea, but there was no reason for Derek to go all Alpha at the Betas for slipping… right?  
  
**#34 – Serenade**  
After another night of Nematon-induced nightmares, Stiles slept in Derek’s arms, letting his Alpha’s humming of childhood songs force the darkness back.  
  
**#35 – Sarcasm**  
Stiles proudly wore his Christmas gag gift, a crown proclaiming him the King of Sarcasm, for weeks before Derek conveniently made it disappear.  
  
**#36 – Sordid**  
One look at the sordid train station had Stiles dragging Derek’s pack back to Casa da Stilinski, if only so that they could wash the filth off.  
  
**#37 – Soliloquy**  
“Derek, just take that faerie out, otherwise he’s gonna go off in one hell of a soliloquy, and we’re all going to wanna kill ourselves by the end!”  
  
**#38 – Sojourn**  
His stay inside the newly rebuild Hale house was only supposed to be short; however, before he knew it, only his stay in his private room fit that description.  
  
**#39 – Share**  
The Hale and McCall packs might not have gotten along if not for Stiles’ insistence that Derek and Scott actually talk, instead of just growling at one another.  
  
**#40 – Solitary**  
One a year, Stiles locked his door and window and hid in his closet, not even letting Derek comfort him from his grief.  
  
**#41 – Nowhere**  
Three years, no scent, and yet, somehow, Derek was able to find the smallest trace of a hint to Stiles’ whereabouts, in the middle of nowhere.  
  
**#42 – Neutral**  
“At this point, Derek, there is no neutral, just on our side, or Scott’s.”  
  
**#43 – Nuance**  
Stiles let everyone think he didn’t have a single subtle bone in his body, exactly how everyone thought that he and Derek hated each other.  
  
**#44 – Near**  
They could only got a few days, a week at most, without being near each other; a small price to pay for finally protecting Beacon Hills.  
  
**#45 – Natural**  
Spending so much time together, first looking for Erica and Boyd, then saving Beacon Hills for the nth time, it was only natural that they would be drawn closer.  
  
**#46 – Horizon**  
Watching the moon slowly rise on the horizon remained one of their treasured favorites.  
  
**#47 – Valiant**  
Stiles didn’t care what anyone said, Derek was the bravest person he knew.  
  
**#48 – Virtuous**  
Derek knew that Stiles may have had to use some underhanded tactics in his life, but he still kept to his morals, even when faced with life or death.  
  
**#49 – Victory**  
With the borders of Beacon Hills finally tight, Stiles and Derek could finally, marginally, relax.  
  
**#50 – Defeat**  
Derek knew exactly how his heart would finally shatter, and that involved Stiles’ broken body and blood splattered over everything they loved.


End file.
